1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an arrangement and a method, and in particular but not exclusively for use in relation to booting.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It has been proposed to provide a system in package having two or more dies. The dies may be arranged to share a memory space. A number of different considerations may need to be taken into account such as compatible memory maps, amount of address space, scalability to a required address space and/or the mixing and matching of dies having different length addresses.